


Sean Renard's sexy Christmas present.

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: What does Sean Renard want for Christmas? Nick Burkhardt, wrapped in ribbon and naked in his bed. Merry Christmas Sean Renard.





	Sean Renard's sexy Christmas present.

Sean was never drinking in front of anyone ever again.   
Ok, so the Christmas party had been very boring. A room full of politicians was bound to be. And to be fair, they had all been drinking far longer, and so were much drunker than him.  
But the problem was, none of them had been approached with a question, at the exact moment their verbal filter was switched off.  
“So, Captain Renard, what would you like Santa to bring you this Christmas?”  
“The grimm, NIck Burkhardt, in my bed, and wearing nothing but a red and gold ribbon.”  
Sean remembered saying it, but he believed that everyone had either been too drunk to remember, or had chalked it up to drunken ramblings.  
Yet, some how, some way, the most beautiful man, the royal bastard had ever seen, was lying on his bed, with red and gold ribbons wrapped around him. His arms behind his back and a large (too large, in Sean’s opinion) bow covering his penis.  
Sean spared a moment to be grateful he hadn’t been drunker, and gone into detail about the size of the ribbon and where the bow should have been placed.  
(Small, and directly on the grimm’s ass. The perfect gift.)  
Terror swept through him as he realized he may have lost all hope of ever having Nick Burkhardt’s trust, and love, do to a few of his loyal subjects taking him seriously.  
But then, he looked at the expression on the beautiful man’s face.   
He had been so distracted by Nick’s body, which, come on, was very distracting, that Sean had missed the mischievous grin on the face of his detective.  
“A friend of mine was playing Santa at that Christmas party.” Nick explained. “He called and told me what you said.  
The young grimm repositioned his body. Sean had thought his arms were tied behind his back with the ribbon, keeping him immobile, but in actuality, the ribbons were wrapped around his shoulders and torso, Nick’s arms and legs were bare. Sean realized that he had wrapped the ribbons around himself.  
“Nick” Sean whispered with reverence, as he walked to the bed. “Please, why are you doing this?”  
Nick got on his knees, reached out, grabbing onto his captain’s shirt, pulling him close, he whispered, “Because I want you.” and crashed their lips together.  
While Sean was distracted by the passionate kiss, his clothes were undone and peeled from him.  
The prince held a near death grip on the grimm, afraid that if he let go, the beautiful young man would vanish, and that it would have been nothing but a dream, leaving him aching and yearning once again.  
When they pulled apart, both were breathless and in awe of the fire they felt between them.  
Somehow, while their mouths had been busy exploring each other, Nick had not only removed Sean’s clothes, but had also gotten him to the center of the bed.  
He was grinning unabashedly as he admitted, “I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I always thought you were the sexiest man in the world. I had fantasies of you pinning me down, in your office and fucking me stupid, over your desk. I never said anything because I thought you were too professional to sleep with one of your underlings. That you would never think of me, desire me, in the way I thought about and desired you.”  
Nick brushed his lips over Sean’s now bare chest, causing the half zauberbiest to shudder.  
The half royal roamed his hands over the grimm’s flesh. “I wanted you from the very moment I saw your picture. You are so impossibly beautiful. You have no idea how much control it took, everyday, to not beg you to be mine.”  
“I wish you didn’t have so much control over yourself. We could have been having a lot more fun a lot sooner.” Nick moaned.  
Sean had gripped his thigh, slowly moving his hand higher, getting closer to Nick’s throbbing member.  
“You shouldn’t say things like that, Nick.” Sean warned. “Not unless you want me to ravage you, right here and now.”  
Blue eyes looked into green. “I am giving you my body. Do with it, whatever you want. I trust you. I want you.”  
The half royal ripped the ribbons from the grimms body. He wanted nothing to obstruct his full view of that perfect form.  
Sean then took Nick’s lips with his own.  
“Wait” Nick said, stopping Sean and filling the half royal with a moment of panic. Causing him to fear that the beautiful man had changed his mind.  
But he was quickly relieved when Nick continued,  
“I have another treat.” Nick said and tilted his head to the nightstand.   
Sean looked and saw a bottle of peppermint lube.  
Nick grinned cheekily. “I thought I’d make this a little more festive.”  
Sean just shook his head. He knew already, that life with his new lover was never going to be boring.  
The lube was squeezed generously into Sean’s hand. He flipped Nick over, to be able to concentrate fully on preparing him for invasion.  
Though, the more his fingers worked into the younger man’s body, the more Sean’s patience was tested.  
Did Nick have to moan so wantonly? Did he have to sound like he was ready to come, just from having Sean’s fingers inside him?  
His tight control slipped a little, and as his fingers worked in and out of NIck, Sean pressed his mouth to his lush ass and sucked a large mark, maring the pale skin. His tongue grazed along Nick’s crack, now and again, getting a hint of peppermint.  
That only made Nick moan louder. Made his body shake with pleasure.  
Sean flipped Nick back on his back, and then squeezed more lube in his hand and coated his throbbing member.  
Nick took ahold of his wrists, stilling his hands. “Mind if I have a taste?.”  
He bent his body and took Sean in his mouth. Nick hummed around the shaft, expressing how tasting he found his treat to be.  
Sean’s moans and gasps were stuck in his throat, and he gripped tight to Nick’s hair as the man worked him well.  
But he wanted to come in Nick’s tight little ass, not his hot little mouth. So, when he found himself getting close, he forced Nick to pull away, pushed him on his back and folded his legs against his chest.  
Sean coated himself with the lube once again, then, in one easy thrust, he slid into Nick’s gorgeous body.  
Neither one was quiet as they moved in that primal dance. Sounds of their love making echoed throughout the room. Like an erotic symphony.  
Nick met every single one of Sean near violent thrust. Just as consumed by the need to have, as Sean was by the need to take.  
As one, they came with a roar. Sean’s seed pouring inside of Nick, at the same time Nick’s seed sprayed on his and Sean’s belly.  
They collapsed, sated. Then reached for one another and held each other in their arms.  
An eternity might have passed before either one of them was willing to let go, and break the spell of euphoria they were under.  
Eventually, Sean got up and got a warm wash cloth, cleaning Nick and himself up, then settled back beside his grimm.  
“That was the best Christmas present, anyone has ever gotten me.” Sean confessed.  
“Well, you know,,” Nick said, an air of suggestion in his tone. “I like the idea of twelve gifts of Christmas.”  
“Oh, you do, do you?” Sean replied, quickly catching on to his lover’s intentions. “And I suppose you have some idea on what you think the rest of the gifts should be?”  
“Of course.”  
And as Nick pressed his mouth back on Sean, the half royals last thought of the night was, “Oh, yes, life with his new lover was going to be very fun, indeed.”


End file.
